The Place
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Sequel to 'The Lovers are discovered' Stormy faces the consequences of beating Bloom and her uncontrollable temper
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Place

**Date written**: started 24/03/06 – finished /

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **Takes place after 'The Lovers are Discovered' but before 'Reunited'. Stormy based fic. What really happened with Stormy's temper and what is 'The Place'? Find out 

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow

-------------------------------------------------

Previously...

Can you meet me at our room at Magix Hotel tonight at 9? Love B 

I'll be there. Kisses 

"Look at this... Looks like big sister is working overtimes..."

"Stormy, care to tell me what happened, who that was?"

"Bloom"

"So what will we do?"

"That pixie... clearly needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Why are you doing this?" Bloom asked the two witches, carefully looking up.

"Because you stole our sister" Stormy kicked her hard in the face. After Bloom fell to the ground Stormy seated herself over the faerie dealing some more punches, but Darcy interfered.

"Stormy! That's enough!" She pulled her sister up "I think we made our point"

"You really went overboard back there, you know, I've been saying it for years but you REALLY have lost it."

And now the Conclusion...

-------------------------------------------------

Introduction

After what happened yesterday in the hotel with Bloom, Darcy thought her youngest sister needed help. Very much against Stormy's will she was sent to one of those self-help groups to learn to control her aggression. The first session went quite OK but on the second session, the 'patients' had to learn to deal with critics, to bad for the psychiatrist Stormy was in his group... the poor dude lies now in the hospital with a broken arm and several fractured ribs...

Darcy went to see the man, trying to apologise for Stormy's behaviour, but he simply said her sister is a lost cause... but that there was maybe, just maybe one place where she could get 'better'

"Magix Mental Hospital'

Or simply MMH. Dr. Andrews who ran the hospital was well known for his work with the most extreme causes, if he couldn't cure Stormy, no one could.

Darcy didn't like the idea of sending the last sister she had away, but if this would help Stormy, she had to take that chance.

After discussing at the dinner table, Stormy refusing the idea, Darcy said she had to start packing right away; the sooner this was over with the better.

So now they stood before the doors of the hospital looking at the building for a moment, Stormy looked at Darcy pleadingly "Look... I'll change, but please don't leave me at this nuthouse..."

Darcy wrapped her arm around her youngest sister's shoulder and leaded her in. "It's for your own good... and everyone else's... It'll be all right."

They were greeted by a young nurse, who led Stormy to her room. Since it was quite late Stormy quickly changed and went to bed, after Darcy and the nurse left, softly crying in her pillow, cursing herself for what she had brought herself into.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue me for putting Stormy in the MMH  the idea popped to me and I thought it might be fun to do. For the Icy/Bloom fans I have good news. I'll be putting up a story on when they're back online. But I have to put it there 'cause it's to Graphical for I'll inform you on one of the next updates. Please R&R.

Man, I've just watched War of the Worlds for the second time... that movie always gets me... I'm a believer you know...

I also developed an obsession with Nanny McPhee  the blonde boy is so cute...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stormy was gently roused by the same nurse that showed her her room last night. She looked around at her surroundings, a little confused, before her memories of last night came back in… She was in the nut house. She sighed, had hoped it was only a bad dream and had wished that when she woke up she would be at Cloud Tower with her two sisters fighting who got the bathroom first.

"Breakfast is in half an hour, I'll show you where you can freshen up before"

She quietly followed the nurse to the bathroom.

It was a lot like the usual bathrooms you have in a gym… but bigger. When you entered there were a row of sinks with a large mirror from the first to the last. Then to the left was a room to change and Stormy figured you could get to the showers from there on. Two girls who were chattering happily while they were adding the finishing touch before the mirror stopped abruptly when she walked in and followed her movements. Stormy avoided eye contact and moved to the change room.

"Aren't you two finished yet?" The silence was broken by the nurse who was still standing at the door opening.

"Sorry Sam" The eldest of the two girl replied annoyed. "We're finished" And they took off. Stormy was kinda relieved when they left. When she had undressed she wrapped a towel around her and made way to the showers before she entered a naked girl stepped out and smiled excitedly when she saw her.

"Eh, a newcomer!" She yelled, "Welcome to our resort!"

And with that she left to change. Stormy blinked a few times before she was able to continue. When the warm water hit her she let out a held breath. This were going to be two months of hell…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm back :-) And I finally know how I'm gonna let this one turn out. A short chapter to get you guys in the mood :-) More coming (hopefully) on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Stormy took her place at the breakfast table, avoiding as much eye contact with the others as possible. But before she was fully seated the girl next to her leaned in and bluntly asked "So… Waddaya in for?"

"Err… I…" Stormy stammered. She had never been this uneasy in her entire life. The rest of the table sat staring at her with great expectations. The girl that was interrogating her then quickly added. "Well, just start by saying your name then."

"I'm Stormy" She said silently.

" 'Kay" the girl put her arm around Stormy and pulled her close. "Meet the gang, Stormy"

"Those two," she pointed at the two boys sitting at the far end of the table, they looked almost identical, they could be twins. "Are Jude and Timmy, they're twins and crazy like hell" The two waved their confirmation. At that point they started hooting for that same girl Stormy saw coming out of the shower and apparently she had been running around naked ever since being chased by three nurses to get her dressed.

"That" the girl holding Stormy pointed out "Is Caitlin, I assume you've already met her, and this is Sarah" She motioned to the girl sitting across Stormy, at this the girl, who didn't look older then 13 blushed and cast her eyes down.

"Oh and I'm Kimberly" she finished and let Stormy go. "The other s in this chamber aren't that important to get to know, they're from the second floor, so I won't bother," she leaned back in and started to whisper "but you might wanna watch out for Jeff" she motioned to a boy around 25 sitting at another table "he's a fighter and anything is a good excuse to beat people up" Great, Stormy thought, that would be ironic…

Caitlin joined the table after she finally got caught and dressed.

"Oh did they make you wear horrible clothes again?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah" Caitlin pouted "can you believe that, what horrible torments they have for us" she turned to Stormy "I'd get out now you still can, run, run,… free and NEKKID!" she was making motions to climb the table while pulling her clothes.

"Sit down before you get in trouble again" Kimberly calmly said.

"Hey, you know what I have heard?"

"Don't keep us in suspense, C"

"They're going to have a trainee or something…" she wondered to herself if that was correct. "Uhu, it was a student from Alfea"

Stormy's head snapped up, now her attention fully directed to Caitlin, oh don't do this to her…

"They have to do this people helping thing and one of them is coming here, let's make her stay a living hell, with fire" Caitlin was getting excited again "lots and lots of FIRE"

"No fires" Kimberly said "but continue on the trainee part"

"What year is she from?" Stormy asked out of the blue.

"Dunno" Caitlin shrugged. "I just have heard that we're having a trainee nurse during the week, not weekends, for two months…"

Two months? Stormy thought. Oh gods don't let it be one of them, just DON'T let it be…

"…and she would start this after noon" she finished with a smile.

"You OK" Kimberly suddenly asked Stormy.

"Last thing I could use was one of those faeries here, right now" she replied.

"I wish I could have gone to Alfea" Sarah suddenly said quietly.

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah" Sarah said "I probably would have gone if I wasn't stuck here… and I don't think I'd have a chance if I ever get out of here" she added sadly.

"I've always wanted to go to Cloud Tower" Kimberly said "But got stuck in here instead, heh… what about you?" she asked Stormy.

"Oh… I was in my last year… Cloud Tower…quit a few weeks ago"

"I was in my first year, just a neutral magic school" Caitlin started rambling "but got thrown out when I started a fire in the cafeteria, potions lab, herbalist class,…"

"Thank you Cate" Kimberly said annoyed.

"FREE FIRE FOR ALL" Caitlin sprang up from her seat and ran of to the corridors.

Kimberly rubbed her temples "Oh, let her be… just let her be…"

When Stormy went on her way to her first therapy session when she ran into the one Kimberly pointed out as Jeff.

"Well hello there" he stepped right in front of her "you came in last night? I don't think we have met yet"

Stormy calmly said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go to see Dr. Andrews, excuse me." And she walked past him.

"Don't be so rude, girly" and he pushed her.

Her anger quickly boiling, she turned sharply already clenching her fists to punch his nose, but one of the nurses had noticed the commotion and sent them of on their separate ways. But they didn't leave before shooting dark glances over their shoulders…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** A trainee from Alfea? Just who could it be :) Trying to Update every Wednesday and Saturday (Sunday if I have to baby-sit on Saturday) from now on … until the story is finished or when I grow tired of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well… I hope you survive your two months here, I'm assigning you to the first floor" Dr. Andrews said, feeling a little concerned about the welcome party the student from Alfea would receive from his patients.

"I'll go introduce you then"

He led the young girl to staff room where some of the nurses were having a break when a big commotion made him and some of the others ran off.

_2 maybe less minutes earlier_

"Hey, new chick"

Stormy grunted when she heard that guy call for her again. She turned and shot him one of her dark looks.

"We weren't finished talking earlier, were we?"

Sarah grabbed Stormy's hand and softly pulled "I think we should go" she said in a soft voice. Stormy just waved her away and they took a few steps back clasping her hands in worry, looking around to see if there was someone who could stop this.

"I've got nothing to say to you" Stormy said.

"Well I've got a few things to say, and YOU were awfully rude earlier"

"You haven't seen me rude yet"

"You better drop your attitude girly"

"You drops YOURS first" she spat "And DON'T call me girly"

He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer, anger rising quickly. She shoved him away with one push. He was taken aback for a few seconds but quickly regained and lunged out. She dodged him easily and he collided with the wall. Stormy pulled him back and he when he stumbled back a few steps her fist collided full frontal with his face, sending him spinning to the floor.

_Present time_

Two nurses came running in one of them holding Stormy back while the other pulled Jeff up from the floor. Dr. Andrews came running "What's going on here!" He was clearly angered by the whole situation.

"The Fucking Bitch broke my damn nose" Jeff spat while he was trying to regain his balance after the fall, blood was pouring out off his nose, his whole shirt was almost covered.

Stormy took a threatening step closer but was held back but the first nurse. "You want some more asshole!"

"Shut up!" Dr. Andrews spat to her "Nadia," he addressed the nurse holding Jeff "Make sure he stays at his own floor! It'll be hard enough to keep an eye on them during dinner times!" Nadia quickly nodded and took of with the bloody boy, who mouthed a 'you're dead' warning in Stormy's direction.

"And you better make yourself scarce for the next two hours"

Stormy quickly ran off to her room with the young Sarah still in tow. When they arrived she turned to the little one "Would you mind leaving me alone" she asked annoyed. Sarah looked at her with sad eyes silently begging her if she could stay, but quickly decided this was in vain and turned and left.

When she came to the cafeteria during lunchtime she was greeted by a lot of cheering and hooting from her table. Felling uneasy to have all the eyes of the room on her she quickly took her seat next to Kimberly "What the hell"

"Hey, we heard, hun, you showed that jerk big time!"

Stormy looked at the little girl sitting over her, who quickly cast her eyes down, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, but I'm expecting revenge anytime soon"

"Ah, well let him try" Kimberly said proudly, she gleamed as if it was her who knocked him down.

Meanwhile the twins were hushed down since they didn't stop their noise.

Stormy looked around the room then, she noticed Jeff wasn't there, probably wasn't that hungry anymore, she smirked to herself.

She suddenly remembered, "Say, what about the nurse trainee"

"They unleash her upon us after lunch" Kimberly shrugged continuing eating.

After everyone was finished Dr. Andrews walked in with his new consort "People can I have your attention"

Stormy looked in his direction upon hearing his voice. But her glance was quickly drawn from him to the all-too-familiar figure next to him. Her jaw dropped and, if this were a manga, would have dropped to the floor.

"You OK, hun" Kimberly leaned into her.

Stormy then dropped her head on the table in defeat.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** BIIIIIIIG Cliff-hanger here :) though I'm pretty sure it is very obvious who the Alfean Trainee is.

I discovered that I named the good Doc Anderson in the intro, but Andrews in the story. Changed the name in the intro …

Also did a spell-check and previous chapters should be close to flawless as we speak… I'm planning to do this with all my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is Flora, from Alfea and she'll be working here for two months," Dr. Andrews announced, "I hope each and everyone of you will behave, no tricks and no pranks, do I make myself clear?"

Caitlin ran her jelly-covered fingers through Stormy's hair to comfort her. "What's the problem, ey?"

"I know that Faerie…" Stormy said in a small voice "I've got to hide!" and quickly dived under the table.

Caitlin's eyes grew bigger and she yelled, "Dive under the table!" And every patient that was in the cafeteria, dived under their table.

Dr. Andrews rubbed his temple, and walked towards the source of mischief mumbling to himself, "I could have become a dentist… or an orthopaedic surgeon, but nooooo I had to become a Psychiatrist."

He kneeled down next to the table. "What's it this time, Caitlin?"

Caitlin leaned into him and whispered, "The faerie is gonna eat Stormy"

Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Dr. Andrews gently said. "Now, are we going to get out from under the table?"

"Is the coast clear?" Caitlin whispered.

"I'll tell you what, I'll distract Flora and give her a tour of the place. Then you guys can calmly get to your rooms, Ok?"

Caitlin looked at Stormy and back to the doctor "Okay" she said.

Dr. Andrews stood up and gave his nurses the order to return everyone to their rooms, while he led Flora around. After he left Stormy carefully peeked out from under the table to make sure the coast was clear before she moved out…

Caitlin's Room 

"Now Caitlin," Dr. Andrews made sure he cleared some things out before he returned to work. "Why would you believe that our newcomer, Flora, wants to eat Stormy?"

"Well, she was really depressed."

"Who?"

"Stormy, she said she knew the Faerie and had to hide."

"I see… thank you Caitlin, now you can be sure that Flora will not eat Stormy, OK?"

"Okay"

"And you'll be a good girl towards Flora?"

"I'll do my best"

"Good" the doc left the room.

Stormy's room 

"You all right?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"I'm fine" Stormy said, but not really meaning it.

"How do you know Flora?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm your psychiatrist, so spill the beans missy."

Stormy just stared out of the window, trying to ignore him.

"We haven't had any therapy yet, so why not fill me in… does she have anything to do with your eldest sister?"

Stormy's eyes snatched up and she looked at the doc directly. He stood up and closed the door before she started to speak.

"Not… directly… she's a friend of my sister's faerie"

"I see…"

"I just don't want anyone to know I'm in here"

"Don't worry about that, you know you'll run into her occasionally"

"I know," she said sadly.

"Okay, I have to go now… be sure to be in time for therapy tonight"

"Hmm"

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **Not really a cliffhanger here… lot of dialogue…

I have bought Corpse Bride on DVD today (the day I'm writing not when I'm posting) Love it! XD The Bride is quite cute for an Undead (does anyone play WoW?)

The sequel to the place is already forming in my mind… so have to finish this one sooner rather then later, and only one day has past in the nuthouse Oo Ah Well :)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I thought I'd throw you guys in an extra update today : ) Enjoy.

Kimberly walked into Stormy's room. Stormy had been staring outside all afternoon.

"Are you all right?"

"You know… I'm actually starting to believe there is this higher force… punishing me for my deeds"

Kimberly sat down next to Stormy.

"What did you do?" She asked, placing a hand on Stormy's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if…"

"Look… we're all outcast here, so… we don't judge each other by our deeds"

Stormy hesitated before she started to speak. "Me and my sisters… we come from a long line of witches…"

_All the women in our family devoted their lives to the darkest of magic, and spreading evil and despair… and the main goal in all those generations was to obtain the most powerful magic there is, and use it to rule the universe… Icy, Darcy and I were raised by those norms. We were born solely to continue that legacy and in time our children ought to do the same._

_Our mother told us everything that was bad. Any 'good' behaviour was severely punished… When I was four, I could make 10 year old faeries cry…_

_Icy was the meanest of us, as the eldest she took Darcy and me under her wing when we got to Cloud Tower. We aced every class, but that didn't matter. The only reason we went to the school was because we could get better access to the resources. While behaving like the perfect witches towards the teachers, we gathered all the information there was on the ultimate power that our family had so long tried to get hold off._

The Dragon Fire, it was supposed to help us create an army that would wipe away anyone who opposed us. Four years had we spent in that dull school before we finally found it… Inside a faerie.

"What did you do?"

Stormy smirked "Icy fell in love with her… our whole legacy ended right there"

"You and your sister must have been really pissed"

"We found out by a message on Icy's phone, replied and went to meet her instead of Icy. I… I don't think she would have been alive today if Darcy hadn't come with me and stopped me before it got out of hand…"

"…How…do you feel about it now?"

"I don't know, frankly I don't care what they do anymore… maybe we can have a normal life from now on… at least the other two"

"And you parents?"

"Never knew our father… and thank god our mother isn't around anymore to see how miserably we failed…"

"But what does it all have to do with the nurse?"

"I think she is roommates with my sister's faerie…"

"Oh… Ok" Kimberly said cheerfully.

Stormy looked at her for a while before she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Drugs…" Kimberly replied plain and simple "So, don't get freaked out if I act all weird, when I need something"

Caitlin ran into the room hiding under the bed.

"What are you doing" Stormy yelled

"Hiding!"

"Why?"

A stench forced its way into the room, like something was burning. Kimberly focused to Caitlin "You didn't!"

While nurses were panicking in the hallway and extinguishing the fire doc walked into the room and kneeled next to the bed. "Caitlin, time to come out from under there"

Caitlin carefully climbed out from under the bed and stood in front of the doc not casting her eyes away from her shoes. The doc didn't say anything, waited for her to speak. She looked up at him starting to plead. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I couldn't help it please don't make me go to my room"

"You know I have no choice"

"But, but,…"

The doc laid his arm around the girl's shoulders and led her out "It's ok now"

Kimberly shook her head woefully; Stormy just stared at the doorway. "What… Why…"

"Caitlin," Kimberly explained, "She's a fire starter… and now they're gonna give her a shot so she won't wake up before the morning."

At that moment the twins ran past the door making a lot of noise pretending to be fire trucks.

"What's their story?"

"They… are just crazy" Kimberly left to go to her room.

Stormy continued her staring outside… will she ever make it out off here?

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **What would happen if Caitlin ever were to meet Bloom … I can imagine that the Trix girls didn't get the love and tenderness that other children get… Time to move on :)

Good news for ya all shippers I've just added a nice scene for you guys in chapter 9 : ) That's for Wednesday the 7th of June.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Kira222, stuff about Kimberly will be revealed quite soon : )

After dinner Stormy and her floor mates were playing Monopoly when one of the twins decided to eat his hotels. Sarah panicked.

"What if he dies!"

"Don't worry about that, he'll just be in pain when he goes to the bathroom" Timmy said (the one that wasn't eating the hotels) he found the whole situation amusing.

"Maybe he'll enjoy it" Kimberly said dryly. Which earn a snicker from Stormy.

"Why isn't anyone worried?" Sarah replied.

"Look at it this way, with the hotels gone, we have to pay less when we land there." Stormy said.

When Jude heard that he decided the hotels had to come back "Just a second they'll be back in a jiffy" With that he moved his finger in his mouth.

The three girls screamed and ran off, they only stopped when they had turned a corner and the boys where out off sight, and they only heard the barfing.

"Note to self:" Kimberly stated, "Do not play Red ever again and warn Cait for it as well."

"Will we play cards in my room then?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry guys," Stormy replied, "I have to go for therapy… my first" she added with a sigh.

"Oh, well good luck then, and don't worry, he won't eat ya" Kimberly waved Stormy goodbye.

"Yeah…" Stormy walked the corridor until she reached the doc's office. She carefully knocked the door and waited for response. The doc called out she could come in and motioned to take a seat.

"Nervous?" He asked.

Stormy nodded.

"Don't be" He took a seat in the chair opposite hers. "So, what do you have to tell?"

"I … I don't know" she answered.

"Why don't you tell me about your sister and the faerie?"

"If you want me to…"

And Stormy started to tell about her sister's love life and the faerie… before she knew the hour was over and the doc said she could stop.

"That all?" She asked confused.

"For today, you may continue tomorrow evening" he winked at her.

"I hope you get along with the others," he then said.

"Yeah…" she said, come to think off it, she never had gotten along with anyone before…

"Good… good night, and you'll be a good girl and take your meds?"

"Sure" she took off.

Next morning Caitlin joined the group at the breakfast table. She sat down without saying anything.

"How are you feeling, hun?" Kimberly asked.

"Humph" Caitlin shrugged. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at Stormy.

Stormy was taken aback "N… nothin' I…"

"Here's your breakfast, sweetie" Stormy froze when she heard an all too familiar, all too sweet voice behind here when Caitlin was handed her breakfast. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder. Even when the footsteps moved away from the table, she didn't dare to breathe before the twins yelled. "Are you a statue?"

"Shhh" Stormy moved again.

"Looks like your friend isn't here this morning either" Kimberly changed the subject, looking around the cafeteria.

"There he comes" Sarah whispered.

Jeff walked in and in passing the first floor table he 'accidentally' tipped over Stormy's drink.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," he said in a mockery tone.

Stormy jumped up from her seat, ready to attack.

"Take it easy" one of the nurses said.

Jeff took his seat bitterly.

Stormy's eyes then met Flora's, shortly, before she cast them down and took her seat again.

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: there ya have it first contact… they'll communicate eventually, I have some stuff in store :)


	8. Chapter 8

"We're to do what?" Stormy said, shocked.

"Draw" The nurse that was called Nadine, said.

"Why?"

"Just to keep you guys busy"

Stormy sighed defeated and looked over the table. Caitlin had taken a black pencil and was drawing stuff. Some chairs, a table, wardrobe? She considered what to draw her self, but didn't come up with any ideas.

Flora stood on the far end off the room; she was assigned with Nadine to watch the patients in case any trouble was caused. She couldn't help to let her eyes linger on the witch she and her friend had collided with on more then several occasions. Part off her had wished for the witch to disappear into the void forever after what happened to her best friend. Other half had been fascinated with her for… as long as she knew.

She stood watching with mixed feelings, anger and at this precise moment… amusement as well. She watched when Stormy sat there, not knowing what to do.

Stormy fumbled with a pencil, she hadn't even placed a dot on her paper yet. She moved the pencil between her fingers nervously, or let it roll off the table and caught it just in time. She spun it around… she had done almost anything with that pencil except the one thing that it was originally invented for.

She looked back at Caitlin. Instead of Black the girl was using a combination of Red, Orange and Yellow. It seamed her furniture had caught fire. Stormy raised an eyebrow. However crude the girls' drawing was, it looked far better then whatever she would every scribble on paper.

Jude leaned over the table. "Pst, Stormy"

"Yeah"

"My paper is full… wanna trade" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure, whatever" She took his paper and watched the contents, both sides where covered.

"Looks good?" Jude asked.

"It's… very artistic." Stormy said. The entire paper was covered with naked girls. Naked girls posing, naked girls playing with themselves… and each other…

Jude smiled proudly and began on another one.

After a while Flora and Nadine moved towards the table.

"Ok guys, time to collect you works of art." Nadine said dryly.

Stormy handed Flora her paper (she stood closer). She had to ask. "Why?"

"So the doc can look at them and maybe it'll help him to find out what's going on in your minds."

Stormy looked shocked at Nadine and then at Flora who was looking questionably at the picture in her hands.

"W… wait" Stormy stammered. "That's… not mine"

"Oh, don't worry dearie." Nadine said. "It's not a contest, he'll only try to understand you better."

"But, really" Stormy tried again.

Nadine took off with all the pictures and left Flora in charge for a few minutes.

Stormy shot a dark look at Jude. "Wow Stormy" he said "He's really gonna think you're an artist."

"No he's not gonna think I'm an artist!" she yelled. "He'll think that all I have on my mind are naked women!"

Jude smiled sweetly. Stormy sighed and sat back.

That evening during therapy 

"Ah Stormy so glad you could come" The doc said in a cheerful tone, a bright smile on his face. Stormy sat down not really in the mood to smile back at him.

"How are you today?"

"Fine" She said uninterested.

"Good" the doc opened his file, took out a paper and placed in front of Stormy. "I was wondering if we could talk about this." He motioned towards the paper.

In front of her lay the all to familiar figures that Jude had so artistically drawn for her. She rubbed her temples, this was gonna be the longest half an hour she had ever experienced.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Another chap finished. Stormy has naked girls on her mind? XD


	9. Chapter 9

A little more then two weeks have past since Stormy came to 'the place' she didn't know if it had made any difference but,…

Stormy wasn't the only one who came to the Hospital two weeks ago, Flora, the Flower faerie, was working as a trainee nurse there. The Alfean students had to work for two months at a place to help people, some went to schools, others worked in regular hospitals,… And that's how she ended here.

It hadn't really been easy, because of Stormy's stay, the first floor patients had given her a hard time. She wasn't sure if the witch goaded the others one or not. But Flora decided not to let it get to her.

However she fell quite uneasy when she was left alone for cafeteria duty. It was only about ten minutes before Nadine came back but still, a lot can happen in ten minutes, especially in a place like this.

And unlucky as she was at the moment, she heard the familiar loud voice of Caitlin yell "Food fight! Get the nurse!" before she had the time to digest the information all kinds of food were heading into her direction.

"Caitlin, why the hell did you do that!" Stormy snapped.

Caitlin shrugged smiling happily at the witch.

"Don't you know that I'm the one who will get the blame? AGAIN!" she felt some mashed potatoes collide with the back of her head and part of it slide in her shirt. She shuddered violently "that' s disgusting," she whispered.

"What do you want to do about it?" Caitlin shrugged.

"This is fun," Kimberly said dryly when she grabbed two hands full of mashed potatoes of Sarah's plate, since the young girl doesn't participate in stuff like this.

"Well stop it" Stormy said. Stormy had meant it as an order towards Caitlin, but the younger girl answered, "Well good luck with that" And she threw some more towards the other end of the room.

Great, Stormy thought. She didn't much like the idea of helping someone, especially a faerie, especially THIS faerie. She grunted when she stood to move towards Flora, yelling over her shoulder "That's enough guys!" and she kneeled down before Flora.

Jeff raised his hand to make it all stop and took a few steps closer. "Well look at that" he said in a mockery tone "The big mean witch is helping the poor little faerie," Stormy looked back at his, her look shooting daggers. "Does the big mean witch luv the little faerie? Like her sister?" The last part he laid up thickly.

Stormy's eyes shot open, how the hell he knew that! She shot up and flew at him, they collided hard and fell to the floor. Soon they were surrounded by a crowd encouraging them "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

They rolled over the floor punching, kicking. At one point she found herself on her stomach, he sat on top of her and pulled her arm back. She struggled to get free but he tightened his grip and pulled some more, at one point she fell something snap. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. He tightened his grip some more until she suddenly fell his weight shifted off of her.

The doc head heard the commotion all the way to his office and ran as fast as he could. When he saw his two patients fight he pushed his way through the crowd and roughly pulled Jeff off of Stormy.

Stormy quickly sat up cradling her arm to her chest, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Kimberly quickly sat next to her and wrapped an arm around Stormy's shoulder "It's over, hun, you're gonna be okay, now" she whispered. She cradled Stormy's head to her shoulder, holding her until the biggest commotion was over.

That evening Stormy hit the showers early. Everyone was at dinner, but she wasn't hungry and more important she didn't want to see anyone right now. She looked down at her now plastered arm. She had never been on the receiving end of a beating before and now it had left her with a broken arm.

She couldn't properly shower with this thing so she only turned open the small water crane and kneeled next to it. Damn, things are so damn complicated with only one arm available. She was stumbling with the soap bar and washcloth when she heard someone got in. She glanced over her shoulder and saw it was Flora wrapped in a towel.

"Oh sorry" the faerie said, "I thought no one would be here"

Stormy felt uneasy with the faerie seeing her naked and all. "I just wanted to be alone" she said quietly. "Don't you guys have a private shower? And why aren't you still around?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Flora placed her hands on her hips. "No we don't have a private shower and I'm still here… well I hadn't got the time to freshen up after the food fight properly and I didn't want to walk the streets like this…"

Flora saw that the witch was having trouble with her washing cloth and moved in "Here let me help you with that" she kneeled down, took the cloth and started washing Stormy's back. She saw the witch was looking for words of protest but she shut her up before "Shush now, I'm your nurse. I'm supposed to help you, right?"

Stormy sighed and let her finish. While the faerie was performing her task she muttered, hard enough for Flora to hear "Well this is awkward"

"Yeah" Flora agreed. She hesitated before she asked carefully. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Flora swallowed hard before she continued "Bloom" she said quietly.

Stormy looked over her shoulder. It took a few seconds before she softly answered, "I don't know… I just don't know" She cast her eyes down.

They both sat in silence until Flora finished. "There you go… I think you can manage the rest on your own" She handed the witch the cloth and went on her own. Stormy quickly finished and left the showers.

"Goodnight" she whispered over her shoulder.

Flora looked back over her shoulder to say something back but the witch was already gone.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **That was some progress in their relationship… a little one : ). See you all on Saturday : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: **About the magic powers, I had thought it out when I started this story but never mentioned it. The patients are receiving some sort of medication that suppresses their magic powers. Nobody wants magic to be used freely in the nuthouse :-) Immagine the twins having power. That weekend somewhere just outside Alfea 

Bloom was hanging out with her friends in the forest. They had picked a nice quiet place and chatted happily. Off course Icy was there to. At first it had been weird for the faeries that the witch hung around, but they saw how happy Bloom was and they accepted her as one of their own.

Today the subject was their trainee jobs. Tecna complaint that she helped old people. Well that wasn't a problem for her she didn't mind and the conversations where nice, but her chores… she had to do without a manual.

At one point Bloom nudged Icy softly in the ribs and said "I bet there wasn't any thing like that on Cloud Tower, ey?"

"Off course not" Icy said confidently, we don't help people.

"Speaking of Cloud Tower, do your sisters still go to school?" Stella suddenly, bluntly flapped out.

Icy looked at her sharply but she answered anyway "No they're not" she hesitated before she continued. "I heard Darcy has a job somewhere… but I don't know anything from Stormy" Flora's eyes flew up and she looked at the witch, a bit agitated. "No one has seen her after the incident… like she vanished into thin air…" the witch finished.

Flora quickly glanced at the floor so no one saw her discomfort. If only they knew what really happened to Stormy. What would they say about her being in the hospital? What would Icy say? Her thoughts kept reeling around a certain witch, when the others brought her back to reality.

They had continued their conversation about their jobs, but Flora hadn't noticed. At one point Musa nudged her and asked "What about you Flora?"

"I don't know anything!" Flora quickly said starting to feel really uneasy now. When she saw the confused looks on the others' face she couldn't follow.

"About what?" Bloom said.

"Erm…" Flora laughed shyly and shrugged. "Oh… I forgot I had to do something, bye guys" and she quickly ran off.

_Flora saw that the witch was having trouble with her washing cloth and moved in "Here let me help you with that" she kneeled down, took the cloth and started washing Stormy's back. She saw the witch was looking for words of protest but she shut her up before "Shush now, I'm your nurse. I'm supposed to help you, right?"_

_Stormy sighed and let her finish. While the faerie was performing her task she muttered, hard enough for Flora to hear "Well this is awkward" _

"Yeah" Flora agreed. She leaned into Stormy, her towel-wrapped chest pressed against the witches back. "But it's also kinda nice, isn't it?" She whispered in the witch's ear. She let her arm slither around Stormy's waist and washed the witches belly. Stormy arched her back, what was the faerie doing?

"What are you doing?" "Hmm" Flora hummed into Stormy's shoulder. "Don't talk" She let her lips brush over the witches shoulder, "just enjoy" her other arm also slithered around Stormy's waist and she pulled her close. 

"Flora!" Icy called out to her. She had jumped up a few seconds after the faerie left and followed her. She had this feeling. Flora had to know something. And she needed to know herself.

Flora turned and waited for the sister of the favourite witch to catch up with her. "What do you know Flora?"

Flora played dumb, hope she could ditch the witch without giving out to much information. "About what?"

"Stormy… you know something right? I can feel it."

"I'm sorry…" Flora tried.

"Don't play dumb with me. If you know something, just tell me"

Flora bit her lip. "She's at the hospital."

Icy sighed. "How… how is she?"

"Erm… I'm sorry I'm not allowed to give out to much."

"How is she?" Icy put more stress to it.

"Kinda Ok"

"Kinda?"

"How would you be if you were in a place like that?"

"Yeah…look do me a favor… look after her."

"I will"

"And… say hi for me?"

"Oh I couldn't do that, if she knew I told you…"

"Heh your right" Icy smirked, she gave Flora's shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks" and she moved back to the others.

_Flora moved her free and higher and gently cupped Stormy's breast. Stormy gasped and felt her face was getting flushed, she couldn't think straight anymore. Part of her thought she should shove the faerie away, the other part was curious to see where this was leading to._

_Flora gave a soft squeeze while she kept rubbing Stormy's belly with the cloth in her other hand…_

Stormy threw herself over her other side in her sleep letting out a moan. Kimberly tiptoed in to check in on her, she normally didn't sleep this late. She was quite surprised when the witch let out another moan and crept closer. A big grin on her face when she saw how flushed the witch's expression was.

_"Stormy" Flora whispered in Stormy's ear, her warm breath tickled Stormy's neck._

"Stormy" Kimberly tried to gently rouse her.

"Wha…" Stormy mumbled but she didn't wake.

Now no longer being gentle Kimberly gave a rougher nudge, but still careful not to hurt her arm.

Stormy shot up, "What?" she saw Kimberly and went red.

Kimberly laughed, "Sorry Doll, you were dreaming, and it looked quite intense" Another big grin played her features. "Tell me?"

"I… I don't remember" The witch lied. And she ran off to get ready to breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast Stormy went to Kimberly's room. That's when she saw the suitcase on the bed. "What's going on?" She asked casually.

"I'm getting' out off here" her friend said proudly.

"Really? Wow, that… that's great."

Kimberly turned upon hearing Stormy's tone. "Hey" she grabbed Stormy's shoulders. "I'll come visit ya all and after only six weeks you'll be out to… we could go shopping and stuff"

Stormy smiled sadly at her. "Yeah… It's just gonna be so dull without you here"

"Don't worry I asked twins to look after you" Kimberly smiled.

Stormy fell on her knees and flung herself at Kimberly's legs "How could you do this to me" she mockingly pleaded.

"Everything all right here?" The doc stood watching them from the door.

"Just fooling around, Doc" Kimberly said when Stormy quickly stood. Kimberly closed her suitcase and was ready to go.

"Your cab should be here any minute. Now you have that address I gave you" Doc asked.

"Yup" Kimberly waved a small paper around and started to move towards the exit.

"Hey Kimberly! We'll miss you!" Caitlin yelled from the far end off the corridor, she came running to and jumped Stormy's back.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!" Caitlin just laughed but didn't let go. The doc and Kimberly just ignored them. "Now" the doc refocused his attention to Kimberly "You be sure to STAY out this time, ok?" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Sure" She smiled and took off.

Stormy was so bored and just strode in the corridors. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and bumped into our favourite twins. They quickly moved towards her and stood each on either side.

"Stormy…" Jude started, while he and his brother wrapped an arm around Stormy's shoulder.

"You know, we normally annoy Kimberly at this time of day…" He continued

"…But now that she is gone…" His brother followed him

"…We don't know what to do?" Jude finished

"For starters you can leave me alone…" Stormy said uninterested "You could also annoy Caitlin."

"But that would be against Kim's wishes" Timmy said "we were…"

"…to look after you while she was gone"

"So I have feared" Stormy shuddered.

"You miss her right" Jude said sadly while he pressed his head to Stormy's "I've got an idea!" he suddenly yelled cheerfully "We will cheer you up! We'll strip for you"

Stormy stood shocked "Oh… oh no, don't!" She stammered nervously "KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!" she tried not to panic but then remembered something called reversed Psychology. "Or you know what maybe we'll go somewhere more private"

"Really?" Timmy said confused. "You want us to strip for you?"

"Yeah!"

Timmy leaned into his identical brother and whispered "What now?"

Jude said to Stormy "can we have a moment?"

The two brothers discussed the idea and decided against it. "Sorry maybe that's not a good idea" and they started to move of, feeling uneasy. Stormy followed them for a while "but you promised! Please guys!"

They hastened their pace and Stormy watched them go. She couldn't believe it actually worked. Idiots.

It has been three days since Kimberly left the place. Stormy couldn't sleep that night, she mostly fought her tiredness… lately when she fell asleep, all she dreamt about was Flora… She blamed her painkillers though, there was no way she could be really attracted to the faerie.

She heard some muffled voices and stammering in the corridor and she carefully opened her door to see what it was. She saw three or four figures at Kimberly's room, one of the she recognised as the doc. The others moved in to quickly and it was to dark to make anything out. She carefully made her way towards the doc "What's going on"

"Stormy" he answered agitated "You should be in bed"

"But…"

"C'mon" he took her arm and led her to her room

"Is it Kimberly?" Stormy tried to ask but the doc didn't respond, he had a grim expression on his face.

"Doc?" Stormy tried again while they arrived at her room.

He sighed "Yes she's back… now go to sleep"

"W… why is she back? What happened?"

"Stormy I'm losing my patience, go to bed… and I don't want you to go to her, not until further notice, do I make myself clear."

She nodded with widened eyes. And moved into her room. What could have happened, she wondered.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **Dude, yesterday I stumbled on the preview of the Italian Winx Club Comic. I don't speak Italian but according to a free online translator Icy falls in love :o ! With a GUY! (well they can't give her a girlfriend in a children's comic I guess) big shocker. :) here's the link.

http/ bad we here in Belgium are only at nr 11 (12 released next week or the week after yay)

Do I have any Italian readers? wink


	12. Chapter 12

When she was released from the place she took the cab the doc ordered for her and met with this women, who had a job for her. She was really keen to get her life back on tracks again. She was on her way to the place she was staying when she heard an all to familiar voice.

"I thought you would be out today"

She spun around and saw before her the boy she loved so much, Mark.

"Uhm… yeah…" She stammered.

"And you didn't call"

"I… I just arrived… I was gonna call you"

"Don't lie to me," he said. "Here… got you a welcome back present" He moved closer while he reached into his pocket.

"Look… Mark, I don't do that anymore"

"What?" his head snapped up and he looked at her with mixed emotions. "Kimberly, Kimberly,… are you rejecting me?"

"I…" she didn't know what to say, part of her still loved the boy, while the other part remembered all to well… if it wasn't for him…

"Don't you remember you still owe me?" He took a threatening step in her direction "Now don't act silly and come with me"

Kimberly nervously looked around but there was no one near by to help her, how she wished Stormy was here right now. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, even with him still using every day, while she recovered, he was still physically stronger then her.

"Let me go"

"No you're coming with me, our friends also want to welcome you back"

She tried to pull loose but her held her tightly while the moved across the streets. Her attempts where useless, she could do nothing then follow him to the dump they once called home…

In those short three days she became addicted again, heroine and cocaine were no stranger to her. When she reached for her shot she could hear a small voice call to her, beg not to do it, but she couldn't stop herself, she needed this even though she didn't want this.

On the third day she was to far out to notice the two policemen leaning over her.

"Let's take this one to the hospital"

The other sighed "your in for a rough recovery missy"

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **Now you know what happened (hope it was a bit realistic) Sorry for no Flora or Stormy in this chap, but this needed to be cleared out don't ya think? Also sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.

Sorry for the link on previous chapter I didn't know FF didn't allow it :) So if you want the link just send me an email, you can find my adress on my profile. Cheers.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a week since Kimberly came back in and still there wasn't much progress in her condition. The others had trouble sleeping, sometimes her screams kept them awake. Stormy lied awake gazing at the ceiling. She figured the others were doing pretty much the same. Softly she crept out off bed and peeked in the hallway. There wasn't someone at Kimberly's room at the moment so she ran over.

When she entered she saw her friend trashing around restlessly and wondered why there wasn't anyone of the nurses nearby. She slowly moved towards the bed and tried to touch Kimberly's forehead but Kimberly slapped it.

"Hey, Kim, it's me, it's ok" she said softly and tried again. Without any result this time as well. "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt ya" she grabbed Kimberly's arm with her good one and pinned it down while she sat on the bed. Kimberly looked at her with wide eyes.

"Stormy" she said terrified "That's impossible you're still in the nuthouse… Get away from me!"

"No, no, Kim it's really me" Stormy took Kimberly's hand and pressed it to her face "See I'm real… you're safe now"

"I'm… back?" Kimberly sobbed.

"Yeah" came the sad reply.

Kimberly started crying violently and Stormy lay down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. Kimberly tried to push her off forcefully.

"Careful, my arm!" Stormy started stroking Kimberly's hair. It took a few hours but finally she calmed down and fell asleep. Stormy wiped some sweat from her friend's forehead and lied down a bit more comfortably. It didn't take long until she fell asleep her self.

Flora arrived at the hospital before breakfast. She wasn't supposed to start for another two hours, but she always came early and stayed late. She enjoyed the work. At least that was what she tried to keep telling herself. The truth was the longer she was there, the longer she was near Stormy.

She has always been a little attracted to the furious Storm witch, she knew she should hate her after what happened to Bloom, these past weeks her feelings only grew, she just couldn't help herself. Her trainee period was far over half with only two and a half more weeks to go. She regretted having to go. Stormy would be released around the time she quits, and after that she wouldn't have any excuse anymore to be around her.

She sighed when she got changed. Should she tell her? No that would be a very bad idea, knowing Stormy. The best she could do was enjoy the last few weeks as much as she can. Determined she stepped towards the doc's office and knocked the door.

She got orders to wake the patients so they could get ready for breakfast. When she came to Stormy's room it was empty, so she checked the showers but she wasn't there either. The other patients hadn't seen her either…

She was under orders to stay out off Kimberly's room, but she just had to check… and Stormy was there, sleeping peacefully next to her friend. A sting of jealousy hit Flora. For a moment she just stood there looking at them until the doc arrived.

"Flora?"

"I… I'm sorry I was looking for Stormy…" she stammered.

The doc walked into the room. "Ah and I believe you found her" he roused Stormy. She yawned and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Oh hi doc"

"Haven't I told you not to come here?"

"Sorry… I just had to try something she kept on screaming and all…"

"Get ready for breakfast, the physician is here in two hours to get that plaster off and after that…" he trailed.

"After that…?" Stormy asked while he stopped his words.

"You can clean the cafeteria now you arm is functional again" He smirked at her.

"What! Why!"

"For disobeying, now go!"

Stormy left the room mumbling to herself, she didn't notice Flora who still was there looking quite sad.

"Man, cafeteria duty really sucked! It's almost like detention!" she said when she dumped herself in the cough with the others.

"At least your arm is better now" Jude smiled

"Yeah…and I'm off those bloody painkillers"

"Does this hurt?" Jude asked when he softly poked her arm.

"No"

"Does this hurt?" He asked again only this time he pinched her arm.

"Not really but it's annoying"

"Does this hurt?" He said once more while he raised a fist. He was already bringing it down but Stormy pulled back in time.

"You idiot!"

"Sorry" He said casually. "So Stormy they say you slept in Kimberly's room tonight"

"Yeah"

"Did you do kinky lesbian stuff?"

"Hell no!" she snapped.

Jude turned towards his brother "She's denying"

"Dude!" they high-fived each other with big grins on their faces the images vivid in their minds eye.

Stormy just shook her head and grabbed a magazine.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes:** Poor Flora.


	14. Chapter 14

In the days that followed Kimberly slowly got better and in time she joined the others again. She and Stormy became the best of pals from that time on, you hardly saw the one without the other.

And this annoyed Flora so much, much more than she would have wanted. She never knew she was the jealous type but her time in the place had proved so against that

In the beginning she got at least a bit off attention from her favourite witch. It always was some snide remark or some teasing but still it was attention. Now she was completely ignored. When Stormy and Kimberly walked the corridor, chatting, they didn't throw a glance at her, she just wasn't there.

On occasions she tried to convince herself that they were good friends but that didn't help much. And it helped less when she saw Kimberly wrap an arm around Stormy's shoulders or they were mock wrestling.

She used to enjoy her work at the hospital but now… It has become such a drag. She finally accepted her feelings for the witch and she hoped by being in the hospital might actually bring them closer. Those hopes were shattered.

It displayed on her mood. She wasn't as cheerful and friendly as she used to be, even to the other patients. One night she had to bring out the medications. She just stepped into Stormy's room and placed the pills on the nightstand without saying a word. When the witch looked up and asked her, "What's with the mood faerie?" She just ignored her and snapped the door close after her, leaving behind a very confused Stormy.

She felt like those last few days were going to be a real hell. She didn't know how close to the truth that came to be…

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Uh Oh jealous faerie on the loose. And now only one more chap to go :D


	15. Chapter 15

Stormy was in a good mood. She didn't remember when it was the last time or if she ever had a good mood before. Her release was only a few days away. And therapy was going well.

She greeted the others and sat down next to Kimberly who leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, after that she quickly glanced over Stormy's shoulder in the direction of the faerie nurse.

Flora stood astonished.

"What the hell was that for?" Stormy said while she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Just a little joke" Kimberly smiled.

"Ok, well, don't do it again"

"Where's Caitlin" Sarah suddenly asked.

"Dunno she wasn't in the bathroom or her own room so…" Stormy said.

The doc stood next to Flora overlooking the cafeteria. He also noticed the absent patient at the first floor table. "I'll go check on her," he said to Flora "Think you can handle it?"

"Sure" she nodded.

When he had left she carefully looked around the cafeteria once more. She then noticed Caitlin… under the 2nd floor table. She started to move forward. "Caitlin? Get out off there" But before she got there a small flame was formed by the small girl and before Flora could think Jeff's pants were on fire.

The boy sprang up from his chair and wailed around panicky crying out for help. The fire spread quickly, nobody helped him. Most people ran around in panic while others were to confused and shocked to react. Flora ran around in the crowd to look for a fire extinguisher but she had a hard time making it. Someone knocked her over in their attempt to get out.

The doc came running back and pushed some off the patients towards the exit.

When Jeff came close to the curtains they also caught fire…

"I'm getting Caitlin you guys get out" Kimberly yelled over the screams and the sirens the twins were producing again.

"You heard her get out!" Stormy yelled to the twins and Sarah and they obeyed. She looked back at Kimberly who was trying to pull Caitlin with her. Stormy saw Kimberly's gaze trailed off before her friend turned to her "The Faerie!" She yelled. Stormy nodded her acknowledgement and started to move towards Flora, who had trouble getting up with the crowd going on.

Stormy punched her way through while she yelled, "Move you idiots! The exit is that way!" She pulled the faerie up. At that moment the still burning Jeff fell on his hands and knees right before them, he raised a hand at Stormy and gave her a last vicious look before he collapsed.

Stormy pulled Flora with her and they made their way out off the building where the sirens of the real fire trucks were already screaming…

Four had lost their life that day and the first floor off the building was a loss. The second and third floor had to serve as temporary until the patients were placed in other hospitals. Caitlin was moved to the fourth floor, which, Stormy learned, contained the solitary cells. Patients didn't get out off those…

Sarah had been transferred to another hospital for younger children, along with some others. The place was slowly emptying…

And the day came that Stormy could go home. She was packing her stuff when the twins came in. Jude handed her a piece of paper. "Here, so you can remember me" He said. Stormy recognised the same type of figures he had drawn before, she smirked "Thanks" she said and placed it into her suitcase.

Kimberly walked in and hugged her "I'm so gonna miss you"

"And your stuck with those two" Stormy smiled "Think you can handle it?"

"I'll try… and it's probably only for a short while longer" She said sadly. You know, come to think off it this place wasn't so bad"

"Hmm"

The doc popped his head in telling Stormy that her cab was waiting.

"Ok, gotta go…you be sure to give me a call with your new address so I can stop by"

"Sure"

With one last hug Stormy made towards the exit together with the doc, Flora in tow.

"Ok now you take care off yourself, and if you need to talk about something you can always give a call," the doc said while he squeezed her shoulder. Stormy nodded. She turned to leave.

"I'll give you a hand with that" Flora said and took her bag.

Stormy wanted to protest but decided against it. Together they walked towards the cab in silence. Flora thought how this could be her last chance to say something but she couldn't muster the nerves to do so. When they got to the cab all she could say was "Well… take care now"

"I will" Stormy replied and held out her hand. Flora shook it and then quickly turned towards the building while Stormy left. Flora fought to hold back the tears that were forming, she blew it and would never have a chance to tell the witch how she felt. Why did she have to be such a coward? When she regained her posture she made her way back to the hospital.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Well it's over sniff. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed this little experiment. The story is actually 28 word pages long XD and I'm normally a person of little words, I find this a big accomplishment on my behalf :)

Poor Flora. Sorry for all you people who wanted them to get together but there will be a sequel. The first chapter will be posted Wednesday, August 2. Title: Revenge. The story will again be Stormy/Flora based and starts after 'Reunited.

_Stormy was surprised. "That all?" Icy turned to look at her "No revenge? I thought I would get iced the moment I got out of…" She quickly swallowed her words. She almost blurted out the place. Icy kneeled down next to her and brought her face closer to Stormy's, a wicked smile playing her features. "Oh, I will have my revenge… It's all been taken care off… tomorrow…" She said no more to keep Stormy in suspense and went back upstairs._

Stay tuned and enjoy your summer holidays.


End file.
